Stories: Ponies vs. Inklings
A story by PeaVZ108, Redfork2000, JeloJellyJam and CITRONtanker. Plot A new character, Ink Splash, shows up in Echo Creek. However, there is a major problem - she is a hybrid of a pony and an Inkling. While the ponies believe Ink Splash is rightfully part of the pony family, the Inklings want her to be classified as an Inkling. As a result, a war breaks out between the two parties. How will the rest of the gang help Ink Splash discover who she truly is while putting an end to the war at the same time? Cast * Ink Splash * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Jaiden * Captain Red Shell * Bright Spark * Dark Shadow * Black Gem * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond * Jenny * Nebula * Galaximus * Edgellie Godellia * Gerald Edmarkson * Star Butterfly * Milo Murphy * Marco Diaz Story In a normal day at Echo Creek, the gang are hanging out at Jenny's house. * Jenny: 'Boy, I am sure bored. * '''Blast: '''Yeah, me too. * '''Green Shadow: '''If only there is something unique to do. * '''Starcade: '''Or someone new to talk to. You know... ''All of a sudden, there is a knock on the door. * 'Red Fork: '''Could that be the pizza delivery guy with the thirty six pizzas I ordered? * '''Jenny: '''Ooh! Pizza? Open it, open it! * '''Green Shadow: '''Fine, I'm on it. ''Green Shadow goes to open the door to reveal...Bonk Choy? * 'Green Shadow: '''Bonk Choy? What are you doing here? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Hi, Green Shadow. I came to inform Jenny that her sister is attacking Echo Creek! * '''Red Fork: '''You don't have pizza with you, do you? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Forget about the pizza! We've got to stop Galaximus! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Yeah, let's go stop...wait, who is Galaximus? * '''Green Shadow: '''Oh, you haven't seen her yet, have you? Well, Galaximus is one of our biggest enemies of all time, aside from others such as Re-Peat Boss, Doughleficent and all that. * '''Diana Diamond: '''I see. She certainly sounds like a villain that we should defeat! * '''Green Shadow: '''Bonk Choy, where did you last see Galaximus? * '''Bonk Choy: '''This way! ''The gang follow Bonk Choy to confront Galaximus. Meanwhile.... * 'Galaximus: '''Nothing fun ever happens here! ''*she kicks a building* ''So, I'm just gonna destroy this city for kicks! ''Back to the gang... * '''Green Shadow: ''*hears the building Galaximus kicked crumbling* Did you hear that terrible crash? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Yeah! That means Galaximus must be nearby! I th-ink she's just ahead! * '''Red Ruby: '''What a terrible pun. * '''Jenny: '''This can't be good.... but we can handle her. * '''Green Shadow: '''We have to hurry. We can't let her destroy Echo Creek! * '''Red Fork: '''That's right! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Let's go stop her! ''Galaximus continues to cause destruction, and the more she destroys, the angrier she gets. The gang walks towards Galaximus to confront her. * Red Fork: 'Hey, Galaximus! I can see you're quite angry, but destroying the city isn't going to do any good! Stop, or we'll have to defeat you again! * '''Galaximus: '*yawns* Fine. You guys don't know what it's like being a giant monster who is bent on universal domination. I'm always bored, and no one wants to be my pal. So I make me living the only way I know how- destruction *she uses her finger to draw her name into the ground* ''And with my goddess powers, I can sense you guys are just as bored as I am, huh? * '''Diana Diamond: '''So that's Galaximus. * '''Bonk Choy: '*''to Galaximus* Actually, not anymore. We now have something to do. * '''Red Ruby: '''And that's blowing you up, you big fat jerk! * '''Galaximus: '*growls* Try me, mortal punks! * 'Green Shadow: '''With pleasure. Alright, guys. CHAAAAAARGE!!! ''The gang members charge at Galaximus. * 'Galaximus: '''Watch, as I turn your OWN CITY against you! ''*she rips a building out of the ground, and smashes the ground with it, causing the ground to shake* * 'Bonk Choy: '''Eh, I'm pea-tty sure that won't happen! * '''Green Shadow: '''You're terrifying the poor citizens! *''fires lots of peas at Galaximus* * 'Red Fork: '''We'll stop you, regardless of your size and power! *''shoots magic rays and charges towards Galaximus like a rhinoceros.* * 'Blue Ocean: '''Yeah, what they said! *''Shoots lasers with his laser cannon* * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Size may be an advantage, but it is nothing without the courage and honor of a true warrior! *''Captain Red Shell uses his sword to slash at Galaximus* * 'Red Ruby: '''Eat dynamite! *''throws dynamite into Galaximus' mouth* * 'Galaximus: '''Ugh! I need a change of strategy! ''*she lifts a huge oil tanker, and throws it at the Gang* * 'Green Shadow: '''THAT'S your change of strategy? * '''Galaximus: '''Watch this.*she shoots fire from her hands, causing the oil to catch fire!* Try and beat me now! * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, it's fire. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Stand back! ''*douses the fire with water powers* * 'Galaximus: '''Why you little- * '''Jenny: '''Hey, Galax! Pick on someone your own size! * '''Galaximus: '*turns around* Huh? OH SQUID! Jenny is standing there, matching Galaximus's size. She smacks Galaximus with her Inkbrush, causing her to go flying, and sliding across the ground. * 'Galaximus: '''Ugh.... * '''Jenny: '''Guys! Finish her off! ''Green Shadow jumps at Galaximus, delivering multiple weed whacks to her. * 'Green Shadow: '''Another one bites the dust! ''Galaximus yells in pain, and shrinks back to her normal size. * 'Galaximus: '''Please! No more! * '''Green Shadow: '''Huh, funny. Usually you would swear revenge on us when you're in this state. * '''Bonk Choy: '''What's the matter, Galaximus? Scared? * '''Red Fork: '''Well, that would make sense. We beat her all the time! * '''Galaximus: '''One of these days, it's all gonna catch up to you.... * '''Blue Ocean: '*''notices a trail of ink* Wait a moment, what's that trail of ink? It doesn't look like it came from Galaximus or Jenny. * '''Galaximus: '''Huh? I thought me and Jen were the only Inklings here! * '''Jenny: '''Lets follow it! ''*she walks after the trail of ink* * 'Red Fork: '''I wonder what this could be. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Isn't it obvious? This can only mean that there's another inkling nearby! ''The gang follows the trail of ink, which leads them to a dark alley. * 'Tommy: '''What is this place? * '''Galaximus: '''Ooh, dark alleys! My favorite place! * '''Alice: '''I have a bad feeling about this place. * '''Blast: '''Don't worry Alice, if it's anything bad, we can definitely handle it. ''The gang walks through the dark alley, until they see a pony-shaped silhouette at the end of the alley. * 'Galaximus: '''BAH! Another one of you! ''*she draws her Splat Roller* ''Back, you foolish horse! * '''Jenny: '''You stay out of this! * '???: 'Who's there? And what are you doing here? * '''Jenny: '''Oh hi! I'm Jenny! * '''Galaximus: '''And I'm Galaximus! Future ruler of the Milky Way Galaxy, I might add.... * '???: 'I've heard of you two... you're the famous inkling sisters who always fight each other. * '''Red Fork: '''I'm Red Fork. * '''Blue Ocean: '''And I'm Blue Ocean. * '???: 'I've heard of you too... you're ponies. * '''Red Fork: '''Yes. And I can see you're one too. * '???: 'Not exactly. * '''Galaximus: '''Well, if your not a pony, than who are you? A villain? Finally someone I can call a friend? * '???: 'Not exactly. ''The pony-shaped silhouette starts changing shape, until it has achieved... squid form!? * '''???: '''You can call me Ink Splash. Now, I must leave. Good day. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Wait! Don't leave! * '''Ink Splash: '''What? * '''Blue Ocean: '''You looked like a pony a moment ago... but you're turned into squid form, like an inkling. * '''Ink Splash: '''Yes, so what? * '''Jenny: '''That's so strange.... but clearly you must be one of us! * '''Galaximus: '''I've never seen a Inkling like this- surely, you could be a valuable minion. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Hahaha, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but this can't be an inkling. * '''Ink Splash: *turns back into pony form* ''What are you talking about? * '''Blue Ocean: '''See? She's a pony! She must have learned to do a squid form spell, that's all. * '''Blast: '''I thought only inklings can turn into squid form. * '''Alice: '''Yes, that's right. Only inklings can do it. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Then what about the pony shape of her body? * '''Ink Splash: '''What about it? *''she uses her magic horn to comb her hair* * Blue Ocean: 'See? She uses magic just like ponies do! * '''Jenny: '''But I can only see anyone who can turn into a squid as an Inkling! It's in her name! * '''Galaximus: '''For once, Jenny is correct, I must say. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, to be fair, her name is composed by two nouns, just like how pony names work. And that magic horn definitely is something only a pony can have. ''Suddenly, a flying ship passes above the gang and Galaximus. * '''Blue Ocean: '''What's that? * '''Bright Spark: *Comes from the flying ship* ''I sensed pony magic here. Where is it? * '''Red Fork: '''It has to be Ink Splash. * '''Ink Splash: '''Don't tell me it's that robotic weirdo. I've heard about him too. * '''Bright Spark: '''Wait a minute, who's the new pony? * '''Jenny: '''It's Ink Splash, but it's an Inkling! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Of course not! She's obviously a pony! * '''Bright Spark: '*''with a condescend tone* Oh, Jenny, you innocent Inkling. I know a pony when I see one, and this is a pony. * '''Red Fork: '''For once, I've gotta agree with Bright Spark here. Ink Splash is a pony. * '''Ink Splash: *Rolls her eyes* ''Whatever... * '''Galaximus: '''Listen up, foolish mortals! As goddess of Inklings, I can analyze me species, and that is an '''INKLING! * Bright Spark: 'No, you listen up, creature of inferior intellect! As Equestria's greatest scientist, I'm an expert when it comes to analyzing ponies. That has to be a pony! * '''Ink Splash: '''Ok, stop it already. I'm a hybrid, ok? Half pony, half inkling. * '''Red Fork: '''How is that even possible? * '''Blue Ocean: '''This must be the work of an evil scientist! *''stares at Bright Spark* * '''Bright Spark: '''What are you looking at!? I'm not a geneticist, I'm a roboticist! You're looking for a geneticist, fool! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Well, even if she is a hybrid, she should still be classified as a pony. Just looks at her anatomy, and her magic abilities. Just like a pony. * '''Galaximus: '''Oh please! A blend of a four-legged animal and a squid is not possible! * '''Jenny: She's an Inkling, and you guys cannot sway my opinion! * Blue Ocean: 'She's a pony! * '''Ink Splash: '''Look, I don't even know how that scientist created me, but I'm sure I wasn't created to here everyone arguing. Now if you excuse me, I'll go have some peace. ''Ink Splash turns into squid form, and leaves to find a quiet place. However, the ponies and the inklings continue arguing about whether Ink Splash is an inkling or a pony. * 'Jenny: '''Look! You scared her away! For shame! * '''Galaximus: '''Admit the truth, and we won't rough you up! * '''Bright Spark: '''No, you admit the truth! And if you're not going to accept it, we might as well make you accept it! * '''Blue Ocean: '''I have many pony contacts on my cellphone. I'm sure they'll be happy to come over and give you a lesson about ponies if I call them. * '''Blast: '''Ok, no need to fight guys... * '''Blue Ocean: '''Stay out of this! ''A puddle of Dark Ink is slowly approaching. * 'Edgellie: '''Silence! I demand that you call that organism an inkling! I have a gang of dark Inklings who will be happy to make you oblige! * '''Galaximus: '''And I have an army! Give up! ''A dark magic explosion occurs nearby. Two ponies appear from the explosion. * 'Dark Shadow: '''Listen! That creature is a pony. So stop arguing, or you'll regret it. * '''Black Gem: '''That definitely looked like a pony to me. * '''Edgellie: '''Make us stop! We shall never lose to the likes of you! * '''Dark Shadow: '''Is that a challenge? * '''Galaximus: '''I was BORN for a challenge! Bring it! * '''Dark Shadow: '''As you wish, ink girl. * '''Bright Spark: '''It's on! May the best species win! * '''Blast: '''Uh... I guess the rest of us are leaving... I hope you guys have fun... * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, it's ON! ''*She whips out her Squidphone* ''Yo! Squidkiller! Send me all my Evil Inkling minIons! STAT! Oh, you ponies are really gonna get it! * '''Bright Spark: '*''presses a button*'' Twi-bot, bring all my pony robots now! We've gotta give some inklings a lesson they'll never forget! * 'Red Ruby: '''Those are some petty ponies and incompetent Inklings. * '''Gary Garnet: '''I must admit Red is correct. They're fighting over a hybrid! * '''Green Shadow: '''This is not good. We have to stop them from fighting! * '''Blast: '''But how? * '''Green Shadow: '''We might have to form a third party ourselves. All those who are non-pony and non-Inkling. Our goal is to stop the fight before they lose their lives and we lose ours. * '''Tommy: '''But, what do we do with Ink Splash? * '''Blast: '''She did seem kind of upset when she left. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Maybe we'll need to cheer her up? * '''Red Ruby: '''No way am I going to agree with Toby on this one. We're cheering someone up who basically doesn't even know who she truly is! * '''Green Shadow: '''That's it! We can tell Ink Splash that she is both a pony and an Inkling! * '''Gary Garnet: '''I hate to break it to you, but a brawl is going on at the same time. Who's going to help Ink Splash? * '''Alice: '''We might have to make teams. One team is going to try and stop this fight, while another team goes to help Ink Splash. * '''Green Shadow: '''Good idea. * '''Red Ruby: '''I'll help with the fight! * '''Green Shadow: '''We're not fighting, we're stopping the fight. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Yeah! Do you want to lose more friends? * '''Red Ruby: '''No? * '''Toby Topaz: '''Great, I'll help Ink Splash. * '''Starcade: '''Well, I'm great at cheering people up, so I'll go with Toby. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Me too! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Same. * '''Green Shadow: '''Perfect. I guess that leaves me, Kyoji, Red, Gary, Emma and Sean to stopping the fight. * '''Kyoji: '''Sounds good. * '''Emma Emerald: '''I think so too. * '''Green Shadow: '''How about you guys? * '''Blast: '''I'll help stop the fight. * '''Tommy: '''I'll go help Ink Splash. * '''Alice: '''I think I should also go help Ink Splash. * '''Captain Red Shell: ' This is a pointless fight, so I must bring it to an end. I'll join the team to stop the fight. * 'Red Ruby: '''I agree with the captain! * '''Kyoji: '''Now let's go stop them from fighting! ''Milo, Melissa, Zack, Star and Marco arrive. * 'Milo: '''Hey guys! * '''Star: '''What's this talk about a pony-inkling hybrid? * '''Zack: '''That's pretty odd. * '''Milo: '''Yes. Yes, it is. * '''Kyoji: '''The ponies and Inklings are fighting over which species Ink Splash truly is. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah, so some of us will be helping Ink Splash. The others will be stopping the fight. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Well, we'd better get moving. There's no time to lose. * '''Green Shadow: '''Agreed. All those who are stopping the fight, follow me! * '''Alice: '''And everyone who's going to help Ink Splash, follow me! * '''Milo: '''Okay! ''The gang split up to follow Green Shadow and Alice respectively. The scene cuts to Green Shadow and all the others who have followed her to stop the fight. * '''Green Shadow: '''Red Fork, Jenny, all of you! Stop fighting at once, else we'll have to resort to drastic measures. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Sure, of course we'll stop... when the inklings admit that we're right and they're wrong! * '''Jenny: '''We shall give up when those ponies tell us the truth- that Ink Splash is an Inkling! * '''Green Shadow: '''I don't wish for any of you to lose your lives over a silly dispute. * '''Galaximus: '''Listen, you puny pea- last I checked, you are not an Inkling, and you are not a pony. Therefore, you have no business to get involved! None shall interfere with our '''TOTAL DOMINATION! * Green Shadow: 'I don't care what you have to say, and we're not doing this for the sake of winning. * '''Dark Shadow: '''Lose our lives? Ha! Even with their mighty powers, none of those inklings is going to be able to get a single scratch on me. * '''Red Fork: '''Wait, maybe Green Shadow is right... if we do fight, we might kill off all the species of inklings! * '''Bright Spark: '''Well, I've got no problem with that, as long as we prove we're right! Once we win this battle, everyone will know that ponies are the superior species! * '''Edgellie: '''Keep dreaming, pony punks. Inklings, one day, will have the Earth in out tentacles. Every species shall beg for mercy- but one by one, they shall be eradicated from the Earth- and your kind will be the first to go! * '''Green Shadow: '''Normally I would say peas are the most superior species, but no, I'll let it slide. Now stop this fight else both ponies and Inklings shall deal with us. Final warning. * '''Jenny: '''Make us! This is war now! * '''Dark Shadow: '''I'm not afraid of some pathetic ink shooters nor pea shooters, so bring it on! * '''Bright Spark: '''Ponies are the ones that will rule! Ponies are the ones with the magic power! And I'll make sure we win, I've got the master plan! * '''Kyoji: '''Green Shadow, our friends are attacking each other. We should do something! * '''Green Shadow: '''Guess that leaves us no choice but to take drastic measures to stop the fight. Let's go! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''If you ponies and inklings, aren't going to stop, we'll have to make you stop! * '''Dark Shadow: '''I wanna see you try, pathetic crustacean! * '''Red Ruby: '''Only one way to end a fight quickly! Ever heard of a "sudden death"? Here goes! ''*throws dynamite sticks everywhere* '' * '''Blue Ocean: '*''creates a magic forcefield to protect the ponies* Is that all you've got? * '''Gary Garnet: '''I got the perfect equation for forcefield penetration! ''*fires a multi-laser cannon he invented at the ponies* * 'Green Shadow: '''That's right, we'll show them that violence is no answer to a dispute! * '''Red Fork: '''Well, to be fair, you're using violence too. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''But we're using it to stop a war, not to start one! * '''Green Shadow: '''We asked you nicely, but now you left us no choice! ''*kicks Red Fork in the face* * 'Red Fork: '''Very well then, we'll have to take on you guys too. But it doesn't matter, me can do it! ''*lifts Green Shadow with his magic, and throws her against a wall* * 'Green Shadow: '''And to think, I thought you were my good friend. I think I'll take that back! *''freezes Red Fork with her ice powers* * 'Blue Ocean: '''To be fair, you started it. We were going to leave you guys alone, but if you're going to try to get in our business, then you left us no choice at all! *''Shoots powerful lasers at Green Shadow, while using a heat machine to unfreeze Red Fork* * 'Green Shadow: '''And that proves you're corrupted. You're power-hungry, even throwing us aside to get what you desire - ponies being the most superior species. Don't you see, you're not right in the head! ''*smashes Red Fork and Blue Ocean in their heads* * 'Dark Shadow: '''I was thinking of leaving you guys alone, but I guess we can throw it all away! ''*teleports next to the gemstones and attacks them fastly before teleporting again* * 'Galaximus: '''None of you fools shall survive this fight! *Galaximus lashes out with a ultrasonic blast the hits everyone around her* * '''Bright Spark: '''You'll never be able to survive against a superior mind like mine! *''his machine shoots a powerful energy wave that attacks everyone nearby who isn't a pony* * 'Red Ruby: '''Eat this! ''*throws dynamite at Dark Shadow* * '''Dark Shadow: *teleports, dodging the dynamite* ''You thought that would work? *''teleports again and attacks Red Ruby from behind* ''You'll need more than dynamite to stop me. * '''Kyoji: '''I think I can help him with that. ''*teleports behind Dark Shadow with a smoke bomb and attacks him rapidly with his sword* * Red Ruby: 'Thanks, Kyoji. Phew, I could have broken a shard or two. * '''Kyoji: '''You're welcome. * '''Jenny: '''Stop, before I really have to hurt you! *she throws a bunch of Splat Bombs everywhere* * '''Gary Garnet: '''Technically, you're already hurting us, so...*fires more lasers at Jenny*'' * 'Red Ruby: '''Gary's got a point here! * '''Blast: '*''Charges towards Jenny* Sorry, but we need you guys to cut it out. * '''Captain Red Shell: '*''stops Blue Ocean and Black Gem's attacks with his sword*'' I'll take care of these two. * 'Edgellie: '''The power of the Dark Squid Gang will demolish you! ''*Her and her Dark Inkling minions all attack their opposition* * 'Green Shadow: '''I'll take care of Red Fork! ''*blocks Red Fork's attacks* * 'Kyoji: '''And I'll take care of Dark Shadow. ''*continues attacking Dark Shadow* Meanwhile, the other half of the gang is searching for Ink Splash. * 'Alice: '*''Using a tracking device* We're getting closer, I can see it. * '''Toby Topaz: '''I wonder how Ink Splash is doing. * '''Tommy: '''She looked very upset when she left. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah, I feel bad for her. Everyone's fighting over which side she should be with. * '''Alice: '''I think she should have the right to choose which species she wants to be classified as. * '''Starcade: '''Agreed. Who said she couldn't have the freedom to choose what she wants to be? * '''Diana Diamond: '''I believe that those ponies and Inklings are only wanting her for power. * '''Alice: '''Yeah. They're not actually evil... well, except for Bright Spark, Edgellie and Galaximus of course... but the rest of them are simply blinded by that feeling of superiority. * '''Tommy: '''They just want to beat each other. * '''Alice: '''We must find Ink Splash and help her. *''the device detects her even closer* ''She's right ahead of us! Come on! * '''Starcade: '''Hopefully she can help them after we help her. She might be the only one who can put an end to the fight. * '''Tommy: '''True. ''Finally, they find Ink Splash, hiding behind some bushes. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Ink Splash, is that you? * '''Ink Splash: '''What do you guys want now? * '''Star: '''So you're Ink Splash! * '''Starcade: '''It's okay, we're not here to hurt you. You don't need to be scared. * '''Toby Topaz: '''We just wanna talk to you! * '''Ink Splash: '''I'm not scared! Do I look scared to you? I'm frustrated, it's totally different! * '''Tommy: '''Ok, not scared, understood. * '''Toby Topaz: '''So, will you come out from there? * '''Ink Splash: '*''comes out of the bushes* Ok, now what? * '''Toby Topaz: '''We're here to tell you that the ponies and Inklings are fighting over you. * '''Ink Splash: '''I already know that! That's why I left, they're so frustrating. * '''Star: '''Can't you tell them you're a hybrid? * '''Milo: '''I mean, yeah! * '''Ink Splash: '''I doubt that will stop them. They're blinded by the rage of war. * '''Tommy: '''But there must be something we can do to help. * '''Ink Splash: '''I knew I should have stayed away... now a stupid war is starting. * '''Alice: '''Hey, it's not your fault. You did try to stay away. We were the ones that went to meet you. * '''Ink Splash: '''So, it's your fault? * '''Alice: '''Not exactly. But listen, it doesn't matter who's fault it is. * '''Tommy: '''We came to help you. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Yeah, you don't need to choose to side with who. You can just be yourself, and stick to your true self as a hybrid. * '''Ink Splash: '''Even if I did, what will happen with those foolish ponies and inklings fighting over there? * '''Starcade: '''Well, Green Shadow and some others are taking care of them now, trying to put an end to their fight. Speaking of whom, I wonder how they're doing. ''Suddenly, they see the others coming. * 'Red Fork: '''It's no use! *''He uses his magic to lift Green Shadow, Blast, Starcade, Kyoji and Captain Red Shell in the air* ''Just give up and leave us alone! *''Tosses them all against a wall* * 'Blast: '''No luck... the ponies and the inklings are too powerful... * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep them from starting a war. * '''Dark Shadow: '''The only species that have any business to do here are ponies and inklings. The other species should just stay out of this of you don't want to get hurt! * '''Blast: '''How are things going with Ink Splash? *''struggling to stand up* * 'Toby Topaz: '''We're still working on that. She might be a little difficult to handle. * '''Green Shadow: '''We can't let them keep fighting though. We need another plan. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Or, you could simply leave us alone. * '''Ink Splash: '''Are these guys serious!? I thought I was a hybrid of two awesome species, not two species who would start bickering about anything! * '''Kyoji: '''I'm afraid so, my friend. * '''Green Shadow: '''They are our friends. We can't just let them lose their lives over this, that's why we had to step in. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Don't worry, no pony is going to get killed here. I would worry about the inklings though... * '''Bright Spark: '''They'll never stand a chance against a brilliant evil genius like me! * '''Red Fork: '''Don't forget the rest of us, Sparky. * '''Bright Spark: '''Yeah, whatever. ''Ink Splash seems to be getting angrier at the ponies and the inklings, and everyone is noticing it. * 'Starcade: '''Ink Splash? Are you okay? * '''Green Shadow: '''This is not good. She's getting angry! * '''Ink Splash: '''I had enough of this! "You're an inkling!" "No, you're a pony!" ''To everyone's terror, Ink Splash starts growing, until she reaches giant size. * 'Ink Splash: '''I'm tired of all this nonsense! You guys are fighting like children! * '''Blue Ocean: '''What's happening to her? * '''Green Shadow: '''She's growing like Galaximus! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Are you serious? We're the ones trying to help you here! * '''Red Ruby: '''You're angry over this? That's so petty of you! * '''Ink Splash: '*''to the ones who aren't ponies or inklings* I'm not angry at you guys! You at least tried to help me. I'm angry at the ponies and the inklings! What is wrong with them!? ''Ink Splash continues growing, until she's larger than the buildings. Then she starts shooting massive magic beams at the buildings. * '''Marco: '''Uh, we better run! * '''Blue Ocean: '''She's out of control! * '''Red Fork: '''It's our fault... we did this to her... * '''Green Shadow: '''What have we done? * '''Milo: '''Fighting over an inkling-pony hybrid leading her to destroy Echo Creek? * '''Toby Topaz: ''*to Ink Splash* Ink Splash, you gotta get a hold of yourself! You don't have to do this! * '''Marco: '''I don't think she's gonna listen! ''Meanwhile at Jelo's house...Breaking news! * Newscaster: 'A giant pony is attacking downtown Los Angeles, striking fear into the hearts of civilians and bronies everywhere. * '''Jelo: '''Wait, what?! * '''Newscaster: '''Nobody truly knows why a giant pony is destroying the town, but what we do know is that we're gonna die! Somebody help us! Preferably the Locked Room Gang! ''*freaks out* Back to the gang... * 'Green Shadow: '''We have to do something, before Ink Splash destroys Echo Creek! * '''Star: '''I got an idea! * '''Green Shadow: '''Great! What is it? * '''Star: '''I'll try and tie her up with a ribbon spell, then once I get my notebook of spells from my locker back at Locked Room High, I can finally shrink her! ''Meanwhile, Jenny, Galaximus and Edgellie, unaware of the ordeal, finally see Ink Splash. '' * '''Jenny: '''Woah...... that’s one big pony. I mean Inkling! * '''Edgellie: '''She can grow too... Just like you Jenny..... who knew? * '''Galaximus: '''Hey, growing to giant size and destroying everything is my routine! I- ''*Suddenly, Galaximus gets an idea.... a very evil idea. She slowly tiptoes away, getting a evil grin on her face.* ''I GOT IT! This Inkling has power- power only I can match! And if I slay this beast, the mortals of this Earth will be forever thankful of me! And they will have no choice but to call me their ruler! And then, there shall be changes- such as, THE DESTRUCTION OF THE LOCKED ROOM GANG! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! ''Ink Splash walks towards the ponies and inklings, and starts attacking them with powerful magic blasts, and by trying to smash them. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Yikes! * '''Bright Spark: '''This must be the most powerful pony I've ever seen! If I manage to steal her power, I could use her magic to rule the world! I will be the king of everything! * '''Jenny: '''We gotta stop her, right Galaximus? Galaximus? She must be gone... * '''Red Fork: '''I don't know if I should be relieved or worried about that. * '''Ink Splash: '''It doesn't matter, because I'm going to get rid of you all! Let's see you guys keep fighting once you're dead! * '''Edgellie: '''We won’t let you walk all over us! This Gang does that enough to me, anyways, ''Out of the fog, a shadow appears. It's Gerald Edmarkson, leader of the Locked Room Gang! * 'Jelo: '''Whoa, what's with all the commotion?! * '''Jenny: '''B-big Inkling attacking the city! And it’s not even Galaximus! * '''Green Shadow: '''It's a pony-Inkling hybrid named Ink Splash! ''All of a sudden, two giant, familiar looking tentacles appear behind Ink Splash. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I think I know who that is. * '''Galaximus: '''Hello, Ink Blot. You have strength, indeed. I had no clue you had the city destruction genes in you. That’s just perfect. Listen up- I’m gonna strike you a deal- join me! Join me as my minion, and together, we shall rule the Earth! And then, THE MULTIVERSE WILL BE AT OUR MERCY, FOREVER! Think wisely, oh four-legged one. Shall you refuse, you will be exterminated. So, what shall it be? * '''Bright Spark: *appears in his flying ship* ''Forget about that, join me! I have the intellect and technology to enhance your abilities, so you can be even bigger, and stronger! No one will be able to stop you! You and I will rule everything! * '''Blast: '''Oh no, not this again... ''Galaximus tries to swat Bright Spark out of the sky. '' * '''Galaximus: '''Beat it, bub! Ink Splash and I are going to rule every square inch of space! And all you will be, like everyone else, will be pathetic underlings at the mercy of my power! ''Jelo, Star and Marco arrive where the ponies and Inklings are. * Jelo: '''That doesn't look like an Inkling. That looks like a pony! But no pony can grow up to 35ft tall.... * '''Star: '''Ink Splash's a hybrid! * '''Marco: '''Yep. The Inklings and ponies were fighting over whether Ink Splash is a pony or an Inkling, and it caused some pretty disastrous results. * '''Jenny: '''I feel bad now because.... well, I had a part in this ordeal. And now, it seems like a lose-lose scenario. If we fight her, then she might be destroyed. But if we don’t, then Galaximus will control her and put an end to us all! * '''Marco: '''That's tough. * '''Bright Spark: '''I'm not going to let you fool Ink Splash into working with you, Galaximus! I'm a much more helpful ally, and she knows that! Right Ink Splash? * '''Ink Splash: ''*Furious* I... had... enough of your childish fights! ''Ink Splash stomps on the ground and creates a powerful magic blast, sending both Galaximus and Bright Spark far away. * Bright Spark: '''Aah! * '''Red Fork: '''She's getting even angrier! We've got to stop her, or she'll destroy the entire city! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Wait, she just blasted Galaximus away? * '''Starcade: '''Now that's something you don't see everyday. * '''Green Shadow: '''Wow, that's actually true. * '''Alice: '''Apparently, the angrier she gets, the stronger her attacks will be. * '''Blast: '''That's not good... * '''Galaximus:'' Listen Gang- at this rate, this Inkling will mark the end of you, and it will mark the end of me. But worst of all, it will mark the end of me! If you want the escape with your hides, you better listen to me. * '''Green Shadow: '''How about no? * '''Red Fork: '''Ok. * '''Bright Spark: '''My ship has taken severe damage! * '''Galaximus: '''I want you guys to run around and distract Ink Splash. Your small size should make that easy. If you give me enough opening, I can smite her and END YOUR WORLD- I mean, defeat her. * '''Jelo: '''Yeah, we don't trust you. * '''Blast: '''But, do we have any better option? * '''Green Shadow: '''I guess not. * '''Red Fork: '''Um, okay? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I guess we can try it! * '''Bright Spark: '''I can shoot magic missiles at her. That will surely make her reactions be even slower. * '''Blast: '''Let's do it! * '''Ink Splash: '*''destroying buildings and trying to attack everyone* No one will escape! * '''Red Fork: '''Hey, Inky, bet you can't catch me! *''runs around* * Ink Splash: 'Is that a challenge? *''tries to smash him, but he dodges* * 'Red Fork: '''You're too slow! * '''Bright Spark: '*''shoots several magic missiles while Ink Splash is distracted* Get a load of this! ''The missiles blow up against Ink Splash, who is stunned for a couple of seconds by the explosions. * '''Blue Ocean: *Running around* ''Catch me, you oversized hybrid! * '''Ink Splash: '''You'll all be sorry for disturbing my peace! * '''Jenny: '*sticks her tongue out at Ink Splash* Ha! You can’t catch me! Galaximus is swimming around in her squid form, looking for an opening. * Ink Splash: 'You nuisances will be destroyed! ''Ink Splash does something new: an ink spell! With her magic horn, she creates a magic ink explosion, damaging everyone nearby. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Aah! * '''Red Fork: '''Hurry! She's getting angrier! * '''Bright Spark: '''Aah, I can't see! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Who turned out the lights? * '''Green Shadow: '''We're outdoors! ''Bright Spark's ship was covered in ink, leaving Bright Spark unable to pilot properly, and he crashes the ship into Ink Splash. * '''Jelo: '''Wait! Ink Splash! Hold up! * '''Ink Splash: '''What now? * '''Jelo: '''Look what you're doing! * '''Ink Splash: '''What about it? These guys have been driving me crazy! Ponies, inklings, war, aah! * '''Jenny: '''But we never meant to get you ''this ''upset! * '''Ink Splash: '''But you didn't think about that when you started fighting like little kids, did you? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Listen... we're sorry, ok? * '''Ink Splash: '''What did you say? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I said that we're sorry! We should have never started that dumb fight! * '''Red Fork: '''Yes, we're sorry! * '''Blast: ''*looks at the inklings and the other ponies* You guys, apologize too. * '''Edgellie: '*she shrugs* ''We.... uh..... shouldn't have fought over it, I guess.... * '''Galaximus: '*sighs* ''Even I feel a little sorry..... * '''Dark Shadow: '''I... am slightly ashamed of my actions today. * '''Black Gem: '''Yes, I'm sorry too. * '''Bright Spark: '''Even I must say that I'm sorry... * '''Red Fork: '''Will you please forgive us? * '''Green Shadow: '''Even I must admit that we've added fuel to the fire. You have my apologies, Ink Splash. ''Ink Splash thinks for a moment, while everyone hopes for her to forgive them. * Ink Splash: '*''starts shrinking back to her normal size* ''That's all I needed to hear. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Really? That was it? * '''Ink Splash: '''Yes. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, that was new. * '''Ink Splash: '''I'm sorry too. I went out of control and almost destroyed the entire city. * '''Blue Ocean: '''It wasn't your fault. Us ponies and inklings drove you to that point. * '''Ink Splash: '''Well, at least you finally stopped fighting. * '''Blast: '''And, we saved the city! *''sees half of the city totally wrecked* ''Well, maybe not... * '''Green Shadow: '''It's still better than having no city left. * '''Blast: '''I guess so. * '''Ink Splash: '''I'm sorry. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Well, I guess we can always rebuild it. Right? * '''Green Shadow: '''We can do that soon. But first, Ink Splash, would you be honored to join the Locked Room gang? * '''Ink Splash: '''Uh... * '''Blue Ocean: '''Is there a problem? * '''Ink Splash: '''Look, I really appreciate it, believe me. But... I think I might need some time to think about it. I've always been a loner, so I'm not sure if I'm ready to join a team. * '''Red Fork: '''We understand. * '''Ink Splash: '''But thanks anyway. I'll let you know if some day I decide to join after all. But for now, I think I'll be better by myself. You're a great team though, at least when you're not fighting each other. *''giggles a bit* ''See you later, Locked Room Gang! ''Ink Splash turns into squid form, and then leaves. * '''Green Shadow: '''That was unexpected, but I'm sure she'll give us the answer someday. * '''Red Ruby: '''What do we do now, huh? * '''Green Shadow: '''We'll just have to start rebuilding Echo Creek. * '''Alice: '''I guess so. * '''Red Fork: '''I'm sure we'll see her again someday... someday... * '''Milo: '''Well, let's get rebuilding! * '''Jelo: Okay then! * 'Star: '''Let's go! ''The gang started helping to rebuild Echo Creek, after all the destruction that Ink Splash had caused. Sure, Ink Splash didn't join the gang today, but they knew that one day, they'd see her again. And maybe that day, she'd decide to join them. But, who knows? She's not a pony, she's not a inkling: she's something totally unique. The End Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek